Retrouvailles par rêve
by Syoriel
Summary: [OS] Depuis plusieurs semaines, Hinome rêve d'un mystérieux garçon dont elle a oubliée l'identité. Persuadé de le connaitre, elle va tenter de se souvenir de ce dernier.


Bonjour !

Première fiction française sur ce fandom ! C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres.

Voici un petit OS centré sur Imhotep & Hinome. Je ne sais pas trop si l'histoire est cohérente. Je me suis basé sur une scène en particulier et c'est à partir de cette scène que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction. Celle où Hinome pleure lorsqu'elle voit la pyramide de Djeser.

La fin est pour moi très belle mais surtout très triste. Même si ça se finit bien, j'aurais voulu au moins que ces deux-là ne s'oublient pas. Puis je vous cache pas être une fan du ship Im/Hinome !

Les phrases en gras et en italique sont celles du manga. Je tenais à le préciser.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclamer : Im Great Priest Imhotep ne m'appartient pas. Son univers ainsi que ses personnages appartient à Makoto Morishita****.**

* * *

_**Retrouvailles par rêve**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour de pleine lune.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Hinome avait toujours la même impression lorsqu'elle observait cette dernière à travers la fenêtre. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si quelqu'un veillait sur elle. Sa lumière était douce et rassurante.

Chaque soir, la jeune femme se positionnait devant la vitre de sa chambre pour la contempler. C'était devenu une habitude.

Hinome se mit soudainement à bailler, lui indiquant qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et se glissa sous les draps. Elle laissa volontairement les rideaux ouverts afin de laisser la lumière de la lune éclairer la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme s'endormit.

* * *

_\- Encore ce rêve... ? Prononça Hinome._

_Cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent qu'Hinome faisait souvent le même rêve. Depuis son voyage en Égypte avec son père, elle croisait chaque nuit le même jeune homme dans ses rêves. _

_Elle ne savait pas qui il était, ni pourquoi il apparaissait dans ses songes, encore et encore, mais elle avait l'impression de le connaitre. C'était une étrange sensation en y réfléchissant étant donné qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom de cette personne. _

_Mais Hinome le savait. Ce garçon n'était pas là par hasard._

_Physiquement, il était de taille moyen, il avait la peau mate, les cheveux brun avec des reflets bleu nuit et de beaux yeux bleus. Un bleu océan dans lequel on pouvait facilement se perdre. Il était habillé d'un manteau noir et d'un chapeau représentant un Anubis et il tenait dans ses mains un sceptre doré en forme de lune._

_La jeune femme fit tout de suite le lien avec la lune qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'observer de la fenêtre de sa chambre et cette étrange relation qu'elle entretenait avec elle._

_Aussi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand Hinome rêvait d'elle-même, elle retrouvait son apparence d'il y a cinq ans. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses songes, elle était habillée du costume qu'elle portait au lycée, avec encore et toujours cette écharpe rose autour du cou. Ce vêtement lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il pouvait bien représenter. _

_Quand la jeune femme releva la tête devant elle, elle aperçut au loin le jeune homme de ses rêves. Il se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Hinome resta figée. _

_Elle savait très bien que dès qu'elle commencerait à avancer vers cette mystérieuse personne, elle disparaitrait et une fois de plus, ses questions resteraient sans réponses._

_Elle préférait rester là où elle était et profitait de ce moment pour prendre le temps de l'étudier. _

_Le rythme cardiaque de cette dernière était plutôt rapide, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Mais une chose dont Hinome était sûre : elle devait se rappeler de l'identité de ce jeune homme. __Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part car son visage ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Il lui paraissait même familier._

_Elle décida finalement à la dernière minute de s'approcher de lui, espérant une réaction de sa part mais la sonnerie de son réveil venait de la ramener à la réalité__._

* * *

**06h41 - Chambre de Hinome**

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle déposa sur son front son avant-bras et soupira.

\- Ce rêve... Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle, fixant le plafond.

Hinome était sceptique.

Au début, elle ne faisait pas réellement attention à ce rêve, estimant que cela pouvait arriver de rêver une fois de temps en temps d'un même lieu ou de la même personne. Cependant, ce qu'elle trouvait étrange était que ce rêve était beaucoup trop répétitif à son goût. Il était difficile de penser qu'il ne s'agissait uniquement d'un rêve ordinaire.

Alors, Hinome réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ce rêve revenait sans cesse la hanter pendant son sommeil. Elle devait se poser les bonnes questions.

Dans un premier temps, elle devait définir depuis combien de temps ce rêve avait fait son apparition. Ensuite, elle devait noter sur une feuille les éléments qui lui paraissait important.

Elle se leva soudainement de son lit pour partir chercher un de ses carnets de notes qu'elle avait emportées avec elle. Elle le sorti de son sac et l'ouvrit. Une fois un stylo en main, Hinome commença à écrire tout ce dont elle se souvenait.

Le garçon dont elle ignorait encore l'identité avait avec lui un sceptre. Mais pas n'importe quel sceptre. Il était en forme de lune, ce qui indiqué à la jeune femme que ce dernier avait un lien avec l'impression qu'Hinome ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle observait la lune.

Hinome secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle avait beau réfléchir et s'imaginer toutes les options possibles mais tout cela restait encore trop flou pour y comprendre quoique ce soit. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse parmi tant d'autres. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était tout de même plausible.

Elle posa finalement son stylo sur la table et partie en direction de la salle de bain pour se doucher. Ce matin, elle devait rejoindre son amie Kobuchi pour le petit-déjeuner.

Hinome avait décidé d'expliquer à son amie ce qui la préoccupe tant ces derniers temps et voir ce qu'elle lui dirait. Et même si elle n'obtient pas les réponses aux questions qu'elle se pose, cela fait toujours du bien d'avoir une oreille attentive à qui parler quand ça ne va pas.

* * *

**7h10 – Restaurant**

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises autour d'une table en train de discuter du mystérieux inconnu dont Hinome n'arrivait pas à oublier.

\- Un rêve qui revient chaque nuit ? Un garçon que tu ne connais pas mais que tu as l'impression de connaître ? C'est un peu contradictoire non ? Avoua Kobuchi, un sourcil relevé.

\- Toi aussi tu es sceptique ? Poursuivit Hinome. Vraiment, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce garçon. Parfois je me dis que cela doit simplement être un rêve et rien de plus. Après tout, on rêve de tout un tas de chose alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit une option comme celle-ci. Expliqua-t-elle, croquant fermement dans une pomme.

\- Admettons. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Je trouve quand même étrange de faire très souvent le même rêve, tu ne penses pas ? D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemble le garçon de tes rêves ? Demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

\- Si, je pense pareil que toi, c'est vraiment curieux… Répondit Hinome, perplexe. Euh… Il a les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus. Il est de taille moyenne et sa peau est mate. Il porte des habits égypti...

Les yeux d'Hinome s'ouvrirent en grand. Un détail important auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention venait de la frapper de plein fouet.

\- Quoi ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Demanda Kobuchi, interloquée.

\- Il portait des vêtements égyptiens. Cette fois-ci j'en suis sûre, ce jeune homme a un lien avec l'Égypte et ce voyage !

\- Avec ton voyage ? Répéta son amie, surprise par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

\- Oui. L'autre jour, avec papa, nous sommes passés devant la mystérieuse pyramide qui est apparu il y a peu de temps. Sans aucune raison, je me suis mise à pleurer… Mais pas de tristesse ! Je ressentais de la joie.

Kobuchi, perplexe, continuait d'écouter Hinome, curieuse de connaitre la suite.

\- J'ai... comme entendu des voix… des voix intérieurs et je sais que j'étais heureuse pour la personne qui a construit cette pyramide.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, interloquées.

\- Comment sait-tu que tu étais heureuse pour la personne qui a construit cette pyramide ? Demanda Kobuchi.

\- Parce que les voix que j'ai entendues ont échangées une conversation et la personne en question qui a construit la pyramide était heureuse d'avoir pu la réaliser. J'étais heureuse pour cette personne-là.

Hinome reprit.

\- Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi j'ai ressenti tout ça, à vrai dire, ça fait tout drôle en y repensant. Ça parait même irréaliste...

\- Je vois. Souffla Kobuchi, attristé que son amie soit si bouleversée.

\- La seule chose que je peux affirmer est que le garçon de mes rêves est égyptien et cette étrange impression que j'ai eu en voyant cette pyramide ne peuvent être qu'étroitement liée.

\- C'est vrai que c'est curieux... Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Tu sais à quoi sa description physique me fait penser ? Au personnage qu'il y a sur la couverture du livre sur lequel on a travaillait ! Il lui ressemble plutôt non ? Yeux bleu, peau mate, cheveux brun... et il est égyptien.

Hinome resta figée quelques instants.

\- Mais… Oui ! Tu as raison ! Je n'avais pas remarqué !

\- Des fois, sans même que tu t'en sois rendu compte, tu as dessinés l'homme de tes rêves.

\- Hmm…

Cette dernière fit une moue.

Toutes ces coïncidences étaient tout de même beaucoup trop grosses pour croire que cela n'était qu'un simple hasard. Hinome avait l'intime conviction que toute cette histoire n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que ce rêve essayait de lui faire passer un message.

Elle sortit de son sac un exemplaire du livre sur lequel elle avait travaillée avec Kobuchi. Elle le fixa quelques secondes et effectivement la description physique du mystérieux jeune homme avait de troublant points communs avec celui de sa couverture.

\- Je... Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Poursuivit-elle. Quand je regarde cette couverture, je me sens nostalgique sans réellement savoir pourquoi…

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre sa phrase.

\- Et en même temps… je ressens de la joie et de la tristesse. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas... ? Dit-elle, le regard posait sur son amie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Effectivement... En plus, tu es celle qui a écrit cette histoire. Si tout cela a réellement un lien avec ce livre, tu ne penses pas que son contenu aussi ? Suggéra Kobuchi.

La jeune femme fixa de nouveau le livre.

Il était vrai que cette histoire tenait beaucoup à cœur à Hinome. Elle avait parfois l'impression de l'avoir vécu. Peut-être que la théorie de Kobuchi pouvait s'avérer être vraie, même si elle paraissait dingue.

\- Allez ! Ne te prend pas la tête. Je pense que les réponses à tes questions arriveront en temps voulu ! Dit-elle, réconfortante.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Répondit Hinome, le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

**04h47 - Chambre de Hinome **

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'Hinome dormait profondément. Dehors, la lune brillait et éclairait la ville de sa douce présence.

Le visage de le jeune femme était paisible. Son sommeil n'avait pas l'air d'être perturbé.

_\- Me revoilà de nouveau dans le même rêve… Souffla-t-elle._

_Comme la fois précédente, quand elle se regardait, Hinome était de nouveau une adolescente de quinze ans._

_Devant elle, quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait le mystérieux inconnu dont elle n'avait pas encore identifié l'identité. _

_Hinome le savait. _

_Elle connaissait cette personne._

_La question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête - outre le fait de vouloir connaitre son nom - était pourquoi revenait-il la voir chaque nuit ? Avait-elle un lien avec lui ou cela n'était-il simplement que le fruit de son subconscient dû à la réflexion qu'avait cette dernière par rapport à cette personne ?_

_Honnêtement, Hinome ne savait plus. Son esprit s'embrouillait à force de réfléchir, encore et encore. _

_La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée était la plus simple : demander directement au concerné son identité. Si elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, il le fallait. _

_Alors, tout doucement, elle commença à s'avancer vers lui, une once d'hésitation dans le regard mais tout de même déterminé à connaitre la vérité. _

_Les jambes d'Hinome tremblaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle avait peur de ne pas arriver à découvrir le nom de cette personne, une fois de plus. _

_Elle se disait que même la solution la plus simple ne pouvait peut-être pas fonctionner. Hinome trouvait que si elle fonctionnait, cela serait beaucoup trop simple. Mais elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer._

_Arriver à quelques mètres du jeune homme, Hinome se stoppa. Elle l'étudia du regard quelques instants. _

_Elle n'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près son visage. Son regard bleu ciel était si profond que la jeune fille se perdit dedans quelques secondes. Il était vrai qu'il était plutôt beau. Il dégageait un certain charisme et il avait de la prestance._

_Contrairement à son dernier rêve, le sourire qu'arboraient ses lèvres précédemment avait disparu. A la place, ce dernier regardait la jeune femme d'un regard impassible._

_Doucement, il tendit sa main droite en direction d'Hinome. Surprise, cette dernière eu un mouvement de recul, ne sachant pas trop ce qui essayait de faire. Mais l'envie de connaitre l'identité du garçon était tellement présente que sa peur s'était comme envolée._

_Il lui prit la main gauche, puis la main droite, le regard plongeait dans celui de la jeune femme._

_Hinome sentait au fond d'elle que c'était le moment de poser sa question. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela fonctionnerait. _

_Alors, elle inspira longuement et entrouvrit la bouche, prête à prononcer cette simple phrase._

_\- On se connait, n'est-ce pas... ? Questionna-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_Les larmes commençaient à monter. Hinome faisait tout son possible pour les retenir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait cette terrible envie de pleurer mais elle se disait que si tel était le cas, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison._

_Le regard de l'adolescent s'assombrit légèrement. A travers son regard, Hinome arrivait à décerner de la tristesse. _

_La même que celle qu'elle avait ressenti quelques jours plus tôt quand elle avait vu la mystérieuse pyramide en compagnie de son père._

_Elle partageait sa douleur. _

_Ils avaient donc un point commun. _

_Le regard de cette dernière laissait apparaitre à son tour toute la tristesse qui s'était enfouie au plus profond d'elle et qui au même instant lui étranglait le cœur._

_Les larmes étaient en train de couleur le long des joues de la jeune femme. _

_La jeune femme le savait. Elle savait que ses larmes remplis de tristesse avaient un sens profond qu'elle avait simplement oublié. _

_Il est parfois important de ce souvenir et c'est ce qu'Hinome cherchait à faire. _

_Cette dernière serra les mains du jeune homme entre les siennes, les tenants fermement, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. _

_\- Je te connais, j'en suis certaine... Souffla-t-elle, entre deux sanglots._

_Hinome ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle essaya de contrôler ses émotions qui petit à petit commencer à prendre de plus en plus le dessus sur elle-même. _

_Elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti de tristesse de sa vie. C'est comme si tout d'un coup, toutes les émotions qu'elle avait oubliée venait de resurgir à l'intérieur de son cœur._

_Elle inspira et expira, espérant arriver à calmer cette vague d'émotion et ses sanglots par la même occasion._

_Une fois plus calme, Hinome plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du jeune homme pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

_\- Peux-tu me révéler ton identité… ? Demanda cette dernière, la voix fébrile._

_Les lèvres du jeune homme arborèrent un sourire et son regard se fit plus doux. _

_Il lui répondit d'une voix à peine audible :_

_\- Je suis ton ami numéro un. _

_Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en grand. Comme si cette phrase avait eu l'effet d'un écho en elle. _

_Elle avait déjà entendu ces mots. Cette phrase. Le sens que cette simple phrase avait pour elle. _

_Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le mystérieux jeune homme prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, comme s'il cherchait à la réconforter. _

_Une larme s'échappa et roula le long de sa joue droite. _

_Interloquée, Hinome ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais elle finit par répondre à son étreinte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit l'identité de ce dernier. _

_Ce qu'il représentait pour elle._

_Celui qu'il était._

_Et bien plus encore, le lien qui les unissaient jadis. _

_Des souvenirs revenir en mémoire à la jeune femme._

_**\- "Je suis son ami numéro un !**_

_**\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie !"**_

_**\- "Je veux lui être utile ! Je rêve de me changer en flamme pour le défendre ! Pour éclairer ses ténèbres ! Pour sécher ses larmes !"**_

_**\- "Hinome... Tu ne devrais pas te mettre en danger comme ça... Je suis censé te protéger... Et c'est toi qui passe ton temps à venir à mon secours... Pardon... Et merci..."**_

_**\- "Merci... d'avoir été mon ami... dans cette époque !**_

_**\- Merci à toi... de m'avoir offert ton amitié ! Je t'adore !"**_

_Elle se souvenue de tout._

_Les sanglots d'Hinome s'étaient intensifiés. _

_Ses mains tenaient désormais fermement les vêtements du mystérieux jeune homme. _

_Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait à présent de qui il s'agissait. _

_\- **Imhotep**... ? Souffla-t-elle, la voix brisée par la douleur mais aussi par la joie de se souvenir de son ami. _

_\- Hinome... lui répondit-il, en pleure. _

_\- Bon sang ! Je suis si heureuse de me souvenir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… ! S'écria-t-elle, les larmes ayant repris de plus belle._

_Imhotep ne répondit rien. Il resserra son étreinte en guise de réponse._

_\- Tu sais, comme je te l'avais promis... Poursuivit-elle. J'ai réalisé mon rêve ! Ça n'a pas toujours été simple mais je me suis accroché et j'ai fini par y parvenir !_

_Hinome tremblait. Il y avait tellement d'émotions différentes qui l'a parcouraient qu'elle pleurait à chaude larmes. _

_\- J'espère que tout c'est bien passé de ton côté… _

_Un sourire apparut de nouveau sur les lèvres du prête légendaire._

_\- O… Oui ! Djéser est devenu pharaon et j'ai pu réaliser ce que j'ai toujours souhaité faire... son tombeau ! Avoua-t-il._

_\- A... Alors ? C'était donc ça la mystérieuse pyramide qui est apparue... ? Demanda Hinome, enthousiaste._

_\- Oui ! J'en suis si fier ! Comme je te l'avais dit par le passé, c'est un des plus grands honneurs que de bâtir le lieu de repos de celui que l'on a servi toute notre vie..._

_\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi... Répondit-elle, souriante._

_Ils finirent par briser leur étreinte pour se regarder._

_\- Tu sais que... malgré le fait que je ne me souvenais pas de toi, quand je regardais la lune par la fenêtre, j'avais l'impression d'être observé. Comme si quelqu'un veillait sur moi. C'était toi, n'est-ce pas... ? Demanda la jeune femme, heureuse._

_Imhotep hocha de la tête._

_Un moment de silence prit place. Ils continuèrent de se regarder. Ils étaient tellement heureux de se retrouver qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Et pourtant, il y avait tellement de choses à raconter ! _

_Le silence fut brisé par Hinome._

_\- J'ai tout de même une question... Comment se fait-il que l'on se souvienne ? Ne devait-on pas oublier définitivement ? Si nous nous souvenons, les autres aussi alors ?_

_Im perdit son sourire et se mit à réfléchir. _

_\- Je ne sais pas... C'est possible qu'ils aient aussi eux différentes impressions et ressentis sans réellement comprendre pourquoi ils ont ressentis tout ça. Personnellement, même si dans le passé tu n'existes pas, j'avais très souvent un ressenti étrange. J'imagine que de ton côté, tu as du également ressentir la même chose ? Questionna l'égyptien._

_\- Oui. Quand j'ai vu ta pyramide, je me suis mise à pleurer sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Puis j'ai entendu vos voix, à Djeser et à toi. Depuis ce jour, je te croise dans mes rêves._

_\- J'ai vécu exactement la même chose que toi. A travers mes rêves, il y avait une jeune fille que j'avais l'impression de connaitre mais dont j'ignorais l'identité. J'en conclu que..._

_Imhotep fit une pause avant de poursuivre la fin de sa phrase._

_\- Comme nous avons cherchés à nous souvenir, nous avons fini par y parvenir. Dit-il, prenant la main gauche de l'adolescente dans sa main droite. _

_\- Est-ce... est-ce que ça veut dire qu'une fois que ce rêve se terminera, nous oublierons de nouveau... ? Demanda Hinome, inquiète._

_\- Non, nous nous rappelleront. On ne peut pas oublier quelqu'un dont on vient de se souvenir. Seulement si Thot lançait à nouveau son damnasio memoriae. Si l'âme se souvient alors nous n'oublierons pas._

_\- Mais… toi, tu es du passé, dans le présent de maintenant, tu es mort il y a longtemps. Alors comment se fait-il que tu es pu rêver de moi ? _

_\- Il est vrai que dans ton époque je ne suis plus en vie mais dans la mienne, j'ai pourtant belle et bien rêver de toi. Même si cela s'est passé il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, si je suis apparu dans tes rêves, c'est parce que tu as souhaités de tout ton cœur te souvenir de moi. Ma pyramide a réveillée chez toi des souvenirs disparus qui ont resurgi à partir du moment où tu as eu ce déclic en la regardant._

_\- Alors... Tu as eu le même ressenti que moi mais dans le passé ? Et aujourd'hui, dans ce rêve, tu peux me l'expliquer._

_\- Exactement. Répondit-il. J'ai attendu que tu comprennes de toi-même que nous nous connaissons pour t'avouer mon identité._

_Un sourire arborait les lèvres d'Hinome._

_\- Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. Dit-elle, d'une voix douce. _

_La jeune fille déposa sa main droite sur le torse du jeune homme pour finir par venir se blottir contre lui. _

_Quant à Imhotep, il déposa sa tête sur celle de son amie. _

_\- Im... on va se revoir ? Demanda l'adolescente, ayant un peu peur de la réponse. _

_\- Je suppose que oui. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, on restera toujours dans le cœur de l'un et l'autre. Je veillerai toujours sur toi, sur vous tous, de la lune... _

_\- Je suis rassurée. Dit-elle, fermant les yeux._

_Un long silence s'installa. _

_Ils profitèrent des derniers instants qu'ils leur restèrent avant que la jeune femme ne retourne à la réalité pour se dire au revoir. _

_Au bout de quelques instants, les deux adolescents commencèrent à devenir transparent, signe que l'esprit d'Hinome était en train de se réveiller._

_\- Je disparais… ? Dit-elle, inquiète._

_\- Moi aussi… Dit Im. Tu es en train de te réveiller. Ce rêve touche à sa fin._

_\- Déjà… ? Ce fut si court..._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. _

_Les yeux de cette dernière étaient humides. Cependant, malgré l'émotion qui étranglait le cœur d'Hinome, elle offrit à son ami son plus beau sourire._

_\- Im..._

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Tu es le plus beau souvenir dont je me souviens. _

_Touché par les mots de son amie, l'égyptien ouvrit grand les yeux. Il baissa la tête. Son regard se posant sur ses pieds, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait la tristesse qui s'affichait désormais sur son visage. _

_\- Merci Hinome. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me touche._

_Avant que la jeune fille ne disparaisse entièrement, cette dernière s'élança vers le jeune homme pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue gauche._

_\- A bientôt, Im._

_\- A bientôt, Hinome._

* * *

**05h57- Chambre de Hinome**

C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres qu'Hinome retrouva la réalité.

Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère.

Toutes ses hypothèses et toutes ses questions avaient désormais disparus. Finalement, Kobuchi avait raison. La jeune femme avait eu les réponses à ses interrogations en temps voulu.

Hinome était heureuse de se souvenir d'Imhotep et elle avait hâte d'être le soir pour pouvoir le retrouver dans ses songes. Elle espérait de tout cœur le recroiser.

Elle ressentait un sentiment de bien-être si intense qu'il lui serait impossible de pouvoir le décrire. Imhotep était l'un de ses premiers amis, il représentait tellement de choses pour elle que la nostalgie des moments passés avec lui étreignait le cœur de cette dernière.

Hinome parti se préparer. Elle devait absolument raconter son rêve à son amie.

Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en lui racontant ce dont elle vient de se souvenir, son amie finirait par se souvenir elle aussi qu'elle a connu Imhotep ?

Une fois prête, la jeune femme parti rejoindre Kobuchi.

* * *

Je sais qu'au moment où Hinome rêve, elle redevient une adolescente et donc ça peut paraitre bizarre le fait que j'ai écris "jeune femme" mais comme Hinome est une adulte et que c'est simplement dans ses rêves qu'elle redevient une adolescente, j'ai préféré utiliser "jeune femme" plutôt que "jeune fille" ^^

Aussi, je ne sais pas si le fait qu'ils se souviennent soient vraiment possible mais j'ai du rendre ça possible pour cette fiction.

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus !

A bientôt !


End file.
